warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Willow's Kithood
Alongside SkyClan, BreezeClan, FeatherClan, and BloodClan live many rogue groups. The Death Rangers, who are lead by a young, bloodthirsty she-cat named Scarlet. The Peace Seekers, a family who kill those who attempt to join them in their sleep. The Pure Ones, who cast you out if you are injured or give birth to a deformed kit. The Snowy Owls, who exile if you were even near a place where a cat died. And the True Loyals, who live up to their name. Fire, the leader of the TLs, has become a father to kits; Leaf, Falcon, Little Snow, Smoke, and Willow. This is Willow's tale. Allegiances True Loyals Leader: Fire - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes Hunters: Yellow - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes Holly - black and white she-cat with green eyes Fish - gray she-cat with blue eyes Donner - brown and white tabby tom with green eyes Kit-Mothers: Amberlight - yellow she-cat with a brown stripe running down her back and amber eyes (mother to Leaf, a brown tabby tom-kit with blue eyes, Falcon, a brown tabby tom-kit with amber eyes, Little Snow, a white she-kit with green eyes, Smoke, a gray tom-kit with green eyes, and Willow, a white she-kit with brown patches and yellow eyes) Cat - black she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Red, a ginger tabby she-kit with blue eyes, Harry, a brown and white tabby tom-kit with blue eyes, and Black, a black she-kit with amber eyes) Elder: Rocky - gray she-cat with blue eyes SkyClan Leader: Fernstar - speckled gray she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Wolfclaw - gray and white tom with green eyes Medicine Cat: Snowfrost - white tabby she-cat with blue eyes Warriors: Hollowbelly - brown tabby tom with a white belly and amber eyes Apprentice, Applepaw (yellow tom with a scar running from his forehead to his tail and green eyes) Oceanwave - blue-gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Darkpaw (black tom with yellow eyes) Queens: Cloverfoot - ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother to Riverkit, a gray tabby she-kit with blue eyes, and Grasskit, a ginger tom-kit with green eyes) BreezeClan Leader: Miststar - gray she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Foxclaw - ginger tabby tom with green eyes Medicine Cat: Echotail - gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Prologue The white tabby leaped out of her den near the bottom of the gorge and padded towards the river's course. She needed a break. She had now lost both of her parents to the Dark Forest cats, and knew that StarClan would have answers. She continued to walk until she reached the Whispering Cave. She padded inside and hear the voices of StarClan, speaking to her. She could make out a few words. Willow... Leopard... Forest... Strong... She cocked her head. That doesn't make any sense! she thought, annoyed. She shook her head. Concentrate on speaking to StarClan, she told herself. She reached the river. After touching the water with her nose and lapping up a few drops, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. She opened them and found herself near a willow tree. She spotted a yellow figure near its base. She ran towards her mother. "Fallowfern!" she shouted. Her mother purred. "Hello, Snowfrost," she mewed. I have a message for you." She began to speak in a voice that was not her own. "The one who came to be under this willow. The one with the power to end the clans. The one who was weak who became strong. The one was the power to end all their plans. The one who will end the leopard and the forest is coming." And with that, her mother disappeared. Snowfrost blinked, and when she opened her eyes, she was back in the Whispering Cave. She dashed out of the cave and leaped up the cliff, towards Fernstar's den. "Fernstar?" Snowfrost asked. Fernstar turned around. "What is it, Snowfrost?" "You need to hear this." Chapter One "Willow, catch!" Willow leaped upward and outreached her paws, but didn't jump high enough to reach the mossball. Falcon stuck out his tongue at her. "You weren't even close! You try it, Leaf." Willow watched as her brother easily hit the ball to Falcon. The two kits began to bat the ball back and forth to each other. A gray figure snuck up between them and grabbed the ball out of the air with his mouth. "Hey! Smoke!" Falcon complained. "We were playing with that!" Leaf hissed. "Give it back!" Category:Bolt78625's Stories Category:Bolt78625's The Beginning of WillowClan Series